Council of Centau
The Council of Centau (CC), commonly referred to as CC, ''is an interplanetary-intergovernmental organization spanning the CentauDos system. It was founded on May 5, 2014?. At its founding, the Council of Centau had '''5 '''member states. Presently, the Council has 14 members and one associate member. The CC Headquarters is currently situated in Celestial City, Kebir Blue. The organisation has planetary offices for White Giant in New Alexandria, and Golden Rainbow in Porto Capital. There are agency offices in Auronopolis and Revolution Center. Its objectives include maintaining international peace and security, promoting human rights, fostering social and economic development, protecting the environment, and providing humanitarian aid in cases of famine, natural disaster, and armed conflict. History Background Before the creation of the CC, several international organizations and conferences had been formed to regulate conflicts and interplanetary relations between nations of Simcountry in the Wikia, after the numerous negotiations and cultural exchange between members of Kebir Blue and White Giant countries, Thus came the need to create an international body regulating such relationships and achieve the harmonious exchange between all countries that wish. The Council of Centau traces its origins to negotiations between Aquitanian, Ruthenian, and Gaian diplomats regarding the creation of an interplanetary health organization. The negotiations eventually lead to discussions of a parent organization that would govern the proposed interplanetary health organization, on May 5 the three founding members signed the creation of the Council act and declared the Celestial City has the HQ place for a new building with extraterritoriality.later Constantine and Mandarr join the celebrations of the founding and immediately The choice of leaders and representatives of the various positions created, being elected as General-Secretary the Aquitanian Helmut von Helzig and the first Deputy the Ruthene Thomas Batatzes, the chairman of the Assembly would be the Mandarr Frank Mugel Structure The CC operates within those competencies conferred on it by the treaties and according to the principle of subsidiarity between state members, the only and provisional main structure is the Centau Parliament are located at the main CC Headquarters in Celestial City, other agencies and institutions operate with almost complete independence from the CC, including specialized agencies, research and training institutions, programmes and funds, and other CC entities. The last treaty in Celestial City agreed that so far only have a headquarters and a "general office" representing the CC on each planet where member states are active, For now, there is only a general office in Aquitania, in the city of New Alexandria in representation of White Giant members. 'Headquarters' The headquarters of the Council of Centau is a complex of buildings located on the shores of Aounabara Bay in Celestial City. The complex has served as the headquarters of the CC since its founding. The entire complex is located in the western section of Celestial City, in a new redevelopment zone. Most specialized agencies of the CC have their main offices in the CC Headquarters Complex, unless it is otherwise specified. The headquarters also contains many amenities for its employees, such as a marina, housing, and a entertainment wing. The Council of Centau also has additional planetary headquarters located elsewhere. They include the White Giant Headquarters, located in New Alexandria, Aquitania and Golden Rainbow Headquarters, located in Porto Capital, Yokistan. 'White Giant' The White Giant Centau Council Headquarters are located in New Alexandria, Aquitania. The site itself, referred to as the CC Complex, or more commonly as the White Giant Seat (''Aquitanian: Weiß Riese Hauptsitz) is located on Lexusstraße, near Lexus-platz on the the North Harbour Skyline. The building was commissioned in 3238 after the nomination of New Alexandria as the Council's White Giant Headquarters and finished in 3240. The Complex is made up of four buildings, the tallest, where most offices are situated, is 110 stories tall and follows the strict building protocols of New Alexandria; Siesmic Isolation Springs, surpassing the minimum height of 50 stories in that particular city sector and environmentally friendly features. The building is the newest in the burgeoning New Alexandran skyline, which built its first skyscraper in 1947 following Savoy's building boom. As the Planetary Headquarters of a considerable amount of members, it is highly important to the CC in terms of administration towards the many organs operating within White Giant, including the IHO, and several national disaster prevention and aid agencies that get financial and guidance assistance from the White Giant HQ. It also serves as main seat to the Under-Secretary-General of White Giant, which holds offices there. Being a 4 hour flight away from Brandenburg and another 3 hour starliner trip to Gaia from the Helggen-Brandenburg International Spaceport, the Council's main Headquarters in Celestial City are less than 10 hours away from Alexandria. Making travel between the two extremely swift, easily and convenient. 'Golden Rainbow' ' ' The Golden Rainbow Centau Council Headquarters (Quartel General do Conselho da Centau em Golden Rainbow) are located in Porto, Costa Berco's capital. The CC Complex comprises in a large C-shaped building located in the Scarlet Sea about 6.5 killometers (4 miles) from the coast of Porto Capital. The decision to construct the building in the middle of the sea was considering a location where work can be done more safely and independently. Access to the quarter is done by ships or helicopters and the defense is guaranteed by the Costa Berco Marine Guard. Centau Parliament The Centau Parliament is comprised of two administrative organs, the Interplanetary Council and the Greater Assembly. Both usually have equal power when it comes to legislation, but only the Interplanetary Council holds veto power. 'Interplanetary Council' The Interplanetary Council is responsible with maintaining peace and security amongst the Council of Centau's member states. The Interplanetary Council is arguable the most powerful organ of the Council of Centau, as it has the power to make binding decisions that member states must carry out. The Interplanetary Council is made up of five member states, consisting of three permanent members (Aquitania, Gaia, and Ruthenia) and two rotational non-permanent members (Arendale and Mandarr). The three permanent members hold veto power over resolutions, which allows a permanent member to block adoption of a resolution. However, a two-thirds majority vote by the Greater Assembly supercedes the veto vote, as to prevent the abuse of the veto power. The two temporary seats of the Interplanetary Council are voted in on a rotational basis, by the membership of the Greater Assembly. Currently, the temporary members may not be from the same planet. 'Greater Assembly' The Greater Assembly is one of the principle organs of the Council of Centau. It is composed of all Council of Centau member states. It meets in regular yearly sessions (in real life, in the , but emergency sessions can also be called by the Secretary-General. The assembly is led by a president, elected from among the member states on a rotating regional basis. When the Greater Assembly votes on important questions, a majority vote of those present and voting is required. Examples of important questions include recommendations on peace and security; election of members and leaders to organs; admission, suspension, and expulsion of members; and budgetary matters. All other questions are decided by a majority vote. Each member country has one vote. Apart from approval of budgetary matters, resolutions are not binding on the members. The Assembly may make recommendations on any matters within the scope of the Council. The last votation was made on May 6 of 2014 the choice of leaders and representatives of the various positions created, being elected as General-Secretary the Aquitanian Helmut von Helzig Agencies The Council of Centau is comprised of various agencies and organizations that fulfill specialized tasks and duties. Membership The Council of Centau is comprised of 14 Member States, spanning White Giant, Kebir Blue and Golden Rainbow. Members Member states are listed alphabetically. * Aquitania1 * Arendale * Constantine * Erusea * Gaia1 * Highlandic Federation * Mandarr * Metudela *New Holland * Ruthenia 1 *Belguard *Zephyros *Gold Coast * Costa Berco 1 Founding members Associate Members * The West Republics Admission A recommendation for admission from the Council requires affirmative votes from a majority votes or a assembly of the council's active members in the chat, with none of the three permanent members voting against. The recommendation can be approved by the Secretary-General. A non-member state which requested membership from a single member of the Council and was accepted by said single member, automatically becomes an associated member until admitted or rejected by the rest of the membership in a later vote or assembly. In principle, only sovereign states can become CC members, and currently all CC members are sovereign states. Because a state can only be admitted to the CC by the approval of the Council and the General Assembly, a number of states that may be considered sovereign states according to the Simcountry criteria are not members because the CC does not consider them to possess sovereignty, mainly due to the lack of international recognition or opposition from certain members. In addition to the member states, the CC also invites non-member states, such as Federations, Common Markets, lesser states (e.g. Mount Agios), intergovernmental organizations, and other international organizations and entities whose statehood or sovereignty are not precisely defined, to become observers at the Greater Assembly, allowing them to participate and speak, but not vote, in Assembly Meetings. Objectives The Council of Centau was founded on the basis of interplanetary cooperation between the nations of CentauDos. Today the CC pursues interplanetary cooperation and diplomacy, peace, promoting and maintaining human rights, providing humanitarian aid and protecting the environment. Peacekeeping and Security The Council of Centau may deploy multinational peacekeeping forces, with the approval of the Interplanetary Council. CC Peacekeepers are sent to regions where armed conflict significantly endangers the lives of innocent civilians. The Council of Centau currently does not maintain a permanent standing military, and receives its peacekeepers from member states. Peacekeeping missions have also been restricted to member states as a result of the ambiguity surrounding the right of the CC to intervene in non-member states. The Interplanetary Peacekeeping Organization was formed in late 3338 in Excel City, Arendale to administer the peacekeeping operations. Primary troop contributors are Aquitania(50,000), Arendale(35,000), Gaia(10,000) and Ruthenia(?). There are still no operations being undertaken and peacekeeping troops are advised to stay in their countries. Human Rights One of the CC's primary purposes is "promoting and encouraging respect for human rights and for fundamental freedoms for all without distinction as to race, sex, language, or religion", and member states pledge to undertake "joint and separate action" to protect these rights. Funding The CC is financed from assessed and voluntary contributions from member states. The Grand Assembly approves the regular budget and determines the assessment for each member. This is broadly based on the relative capacity of each country to pay, as measured by their gross national income (GNI), with adjustments for external debt and low per capita income. The Assembly has established the principle that the CC should not be unduly dependent on any one member to finance its operations. Thus, there is a "ceiling" rate, setting the maximum amount that any member can be assessed for the regular budget. A large share of the CC's expenditure addresses its core mission of peace and security, and this budget is assessed separately from the main organizational budget. Demographics The combined population of the Council of Centau since the Second General Census was approximately 545,175,605. *'First Census' 495,970,360 *'Second Census' 545,175,605? *'''Third Census '''Pending CentauDos_Map References Category:Organizations